Temptation
by Pbness Jellyness
Summary: Adlet had a dream, hallucination, a glimpse into the darkness of death? But whatever happened to him gave him the courage to confess to Hans, but how will he take it? -M in later chapters- (This is my second real story, sorry if it's horrible, constructive criticism is welcomed! I really could use it! Thanks!) -TEMPORARILY CANCELED-
1. Chapter 1

_\--_ _"This is wrong"_ _\--_ _"I shouldn't be thinking this"_ _\--_ _"What's wrong with me?"_ _\--_

"Adlet?"

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Chamot standing in front of me.

"Is Adlet dreaming about being the strongest man in the world?"

"I am the strongest man in the world!"

"You're anything but." I see Goldof (who wasn't there before... I think?) standing next to Mora.

"But I am!"

"Stop flattering yourself and get back to work." I look at the wall next to me. It's covered in different colors of paint, the residue of one of the saints being thrown into it, and a little bit of blood.

"Adlet needs to clean or else Mora will smash his head into the wall!"

"Chamot, stop. But if you don't finish this in time for the ceremony, I'll make sure that you get every chore in this temple."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Come on Chamot, Goldof, we need to start preparing for the ceremony." Goldof and Chamont follow Mora inside the temple.

I look up at the wall, _"This is going to take forever to clean, there's even some on the ground! What the hell were they doing? God, I wish I hadn't been blamed for this, I have such bad timing."_ I grab my brush and bucket again and goes back to work.

"Nya, looks like Adlet has to clean up Chamots mess"

My head spins to see none other than Hans Humpty perched atop one of the many pillars that surround the temple.

"Hans? It's noon, aren't you supposed to be on one of you killing sprees?"

"Nyahahahaha! You can come up with a better insult then that!" Hans hops down and lands a foot away from me.

"Your thinking about something aren't you?"

"W-what?! I'm not!" My face starts to heat up.

He steps a bit closer.

"Don't lie to a genius"

"B-but I'm not!"

He steps closer.

"You're such a bad lair"

"But I'm not lying!"

He stops in front of me, his face so close I can feel his breath.

"Y-you're being awfully dramatic"

He smiles showing me his teeth which includes two small canines on his upper set of teeth.

"Is that a bad thing?"

 _"Why is he so close!?"_

"Your face is very red, A-d-l-e-t" He leans in closer, almost kissing me.

 _"He's just so close... so close... so.. so close..._..

"Ugh... H-Hans...?" I can't see anything, I don't see anything. I can't sit up. I can't move my body. "H-hello?..."

"Adleeeeeetttt!!!!!"

"Huh!?" I bolt up seeing Chamot standing above me.

"Adlet must've fallen"

I get up and look around, Hans is standing behind Chamot with his arms crossed, smirking.

"What's going on?"

"I found you laying on the ground, your face was red, you looked like an idiot, nyahaha!"

 _"So.. That was a dream? A hallucination? Am I going insane?"_ "Chamot found Hans shaking you with his foot and I helped! I tickled you with this!" Clamot holds up her piece of foxtail, proudly.

"Um, Chamot, can you please leave, I need to talk to Hans"

"Huh, fine, I'll go help Mora, bye bye!" And with that, Chamot ran off inside the temple.

"Why do you need to talk to me alone?"

I turn around to see Hans looking at me with a very confused expression.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something..."

"And that is?"

"U-um... How long do you think I was out for?"

"Hmm, I'd say 15, 20 minutes."

"Oh.. Really?..."

"Also... What were you dreaming about?"

 _"I can't tell him... even though... it's so tempting..."_

"Adlet?"

"OK... M-my... M-my dream was about..."

"About?"

"You."

Hans doesn't look freaked out or surprised, he's smiling.

"Nyahahaha! Me? I thought you were straight! I thought you loved Flamie! Well, you sure are an idiot, nyahehehe."

"W-what!? Did you not hear me!?"

"Oh, I heard you, and I would reply, I just don't want Flamie blowing a hole in my head. So, I think I'll just leave without saying anything, just to be safe."

"But!-"

"Adlet." Hans yellow eyes suddely show from behind his hair, staring me straight in the eye. He looks serious, hNyaas no smile on his face, his arms aren't crossed but instead laying at his sides, his hands limp.

"Even though I'm not answering doesn't mean I don't have one."

"Nya!" Hans returns to his playful nature and hops away.

 _"He has an answer...!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"He said he has an answer, but what is his answer? Does he feel the same way? Of course he does! Why else would he just leave me high and dry? What if he's lying? What if he doesn't have an answer but said that anyway?"_

"Adlet"

I snap out of my thoughts to see Maura standing beside me.

"Ya?"

"You haven't come in, it's almost midnight and you haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"I just want to make sure that this is all clean."

Maura sighed. "Here" She handed me an apple. I set down the brush and took it, " _It looks so clean, cleaner then it should be, is it shining?"_

"Please come in before dawn breaks." I nod. I grab my brush and continue scrubbing as she walks away.

 _"Why am I staying out so late? Normally I would be sleeping or creating new tools right now, so why am I out here?..._ _I don't want to be around Hans... I don't want to see him... But I want his answer... I want to be around him... I should go in... I should, I need his answer, OK, I'm going."_

I set down the brush and walk to one of the many houses outside the temple. I walk inside my house to find a piece of ham on the table.

 _"This has to be just placed, the ham isn't rotted and it doesn't smell, did Maura make this? She's the only who can, and would, send me ham. But she visited me two hours ago and by this time it would've gone bad,_ _Flamie wouldn't send me this and neither would Chamot, I doubt that Goldov would ever do this, Hans wouldn't do this, that I know for sure, he's sleeping, that I know for sure. But.. I have been having hallucinations lately.. Just to be safe I'll eat something else."_

Going by that thought, I grab some other food, something quick and filling.

 _"I should get to sleep, Maura will want me to help prepare for the festival."_

I finally get to lay down in my bed, after hours of work, I can finally rest, thank God...


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh..."

 _"Sunlight.. Right in my eye... A great way to wake up_."

As I get up I can feel the repercussions of yesterday.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a _GREAT_ day."

 _"Oh, ya, the ceremony of whatever is happening tomorrow, there's so many people. Tons of p_ _eople actually wanna see a bunch of fifteen year olds fight then get water dumped on them. I bet their only here becuase their safe from fiends."_

GOOOONG

GOOOONG

 _"Rolling my eyes now."_

I look to where the sound of the gong came from and where everyone's walking,

 _"Shit! Today was the first part of the ceremony!... With all the people ... I don't think they'd notice if I wasn't here... Eh, I'm just gonna go home and sleep, I don't care if I get punished again."_

I turn around and go back the way I came, dodging people as I go.

Slump

 _"Ahhh, softness"_

After feeling the softness of my bed, I drift off to sleep, really fast, if that impresses you.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ngh... Fuck.. H-Hans...!"_

 _"..._ _I... Just came..."_

I sit up and look down only to find a huge, wet stain on my pants and covers.

 _"Crap, how am I gonna clean these with all the people here?!"_

Looking around I see no baskets to carry the sheets in or anything to cover them with.

 _"I guess I'll just try to get to the stream and dodge anyone who comes by. OK, well, here goes nothing..."_

Resentfully I grab my sheets, change my pants, and curse myself for ever laying eyes on Hans.

 _"I knew I liked him a lot, I just never thought that I would have a wet dream about him... Then again, I did have a hallucination about him... What was about that anyway? I also never heard his answer, damn! I almost went 5 hours without thinking about that, great, now I won't be able to stop thinking about that and the hallucination! Great..."_

 _"Huh, I thought there would be more people out, are they all resting up for tomorrow? Probably. At least I won't have to explain why I'm carrying wet sheets... Someone's probably bathing though, please, don't let it be a kid, that will kill my faith in the Goddess completely."_

As I approach the stream I see that no ones there, thank God. Cleaning the sheets was easy, scrub, scrub, scrub, wash, wash, wash, no one asking me questions, no one at all, it was peaceful.

 _"This is so nice, the way the moonlight hits the water and the sound of crickets. Why haven't I noticed the crickets before? ... A thought for another time... Now I have to wait until they dry, hopefully the stain will come out and if it doesn't, I'll just say I wet the bed. A humiliating excuse but if it works, I won't have to explain my dream or how horny I had to be to cum in my bed."_

Trying to get my clothes to dry without sunlught isn't easy, obviously. I'm trying different areas to put the sheets so they can dry faster.

 _"I hope this works. I guess I should stay here in case someone tries to "steal" the sheets."_


	5. Chapter 5

"H-huh?"

 _"Damn, I fell asleep again, I guess the author of this fan fiction can't think of any other way to begin a chapter._

Looking down I see that I fell asleep... On a rock.

 _"How tired do I have to be to fall asleep on a fucking rock?... How tired do I have to be to fall asleep this much? It doesn't even look like an hour has passed, so that's good. I'm not totally depressed."_

Looking around I see my sheets, still wet. The grass, still green. The trees, still tall. And a few feet away from me, someone else's clothes that look like dirty rags.

 _"Hans?! W-where is he?! He must be naked! I-if he's around and he's naked and... And... And I wanna see him. Just a peak, just a peak..."_

Getting up and looking around I still see no one.

 _"Maybe he's downstream... Or upstream... I'll start by going downstream. Ya, downstream."_

Walking downstream I still see nothing, well, no one.

 _"Damnit, where is he?...!"_

Walking some more I finally see something.

 _"H-Hans!?"_

Ducking behind a tree I watch him bathe.

 _"He's so smooth and fit. His hair is still beautiful when it's wet... Why won't he turn around.. I wanna see ALL of him. His ass is so... So..."_

Drolling a bit, I start to feel my pants getting tighter.

 _"I knew this was a horrible idea! I knew it! But he's just so... Him... I hate it!..."_

Ignoring my thoughts and not listening to my brain, my hand starts to slide down. Slowly massaging myself through my pants I watch Hans bathe. His beautiful tan skin glistening with water. His face, so relaxed, would make anyone want him, straight or gay.

"A-ah.."

Taking my dick out of my pants I move my hand faster, I try holding back my moans but some slip out. Thankfully they aren't that loud.

" _S-so close..!"_

"Are you gonna watch me forever? Nya ~"

Looking shocked, I see Hans looking at me, his half hard dick in plain view.

"I-I..."

Slowly Hans gets out of the water and walks towards me.

"You were very entertaining, nyahahaha!"

"Y-you knew I was here!? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"'Cause I didn't wanna have to get you all hardened and horny. So I let you do that, now all I have to do is stretch you. Then my big hot cock can fit in your tiny little asshole."

"Y-you're gonna p-put you're.."

"Hm? Do you not want it?"

"No! I-I mean no.. I want you.. In me..."

"Good..."

 _"He has his smile on. His mischievous smile. What's he gonna do... There's no way a normal man like me can surpass a genius. Heheh...I_ _can't wait"_


	6. Chapter 6

Binding my wrists to the tree trunk in front of me, Hans moves behind me, stepping over discarded clothes, he slowly grinds against my ass.

"H-Hans..."

"Yes?~"

Feeling him grinding on me, seeing that smile, looking into his oh-so-dreamy eyes.

"I w-want you in me"

"But I'm not lubed and I haven't stretched you."

"I know.."

"Nyahahaha!"

"W-whats so funny!?

"Nothing, I just never pegged you as a masochist."

"Shut up! Just put it in me already!"

"Hmm, your impatient"

"Please Hans!"

"But I don't wanna~"

"Just fuck me- Ah!"

"Mmm, so tight."

"F-fuck..."

 _"S-so suddenly... ~~~~"_

"Here we go~ Nya~"

Slowly Hans pulls out then slams back in. While thrusting he slowly drags his fingers down my back, drawing blood.

 _"I-I can feel his chest on my back ~"_

"O-oh yes!"

Grunting Hans speeds up his pace, but not hitting my prostate.

"H-Hans! Hit it!"

"Hit what?"

"Stop... being an.. asshole!"

"I don't think you even need me to hit it, you can't even form a single sentence"

"Need it!"

"No~"

"Ah! Please! Aaahhhh!"

"OK~"

Thrusting harder, Hans hits my prostate dead on, without even being inside me before.(?)

"W-wait! S-slower!"

"Nyahahahaha! You wanted this"

"I-I'll cum!"

"Then cum~"

 _"So hard~~~~ I'm gonna - I'm gonna -"_

"I-I'm cumming!"

"Ah, fuck, Adlet"

Hans cum fills me.

 _"Oooh... This is so much better then a dream... Fuck..."_

Pulling out of me, I fall to the ground, eyes hazy and wrists still chained to the tree. Feeling the blood still running down my back and the cum slowly coming out, the white specks not going away -

 _"I'm in heaven. "_

Hans walks over and unties me from the tree. Grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Hm, you gotta clean yourself~"

"A-are you gonna help me?"

"Nah, I gotta be somewhere~"

"B-but-!"

Whispering in my ear, Hans "Don't worry, I'll be back~" and walks away.

Stumbling to get up I grab my clothes and try to take a bath - I mean bathe myself.

 _"Yay, I finally got everything off of me, but I can't get all the cum out... ~~~"_

All dressed I walk home thinking about what just happened, how could Hans walk away after just having an orgasm, how will we act when we meet each other next, if Hans knows that he took my virginity.


End file.
